Matt
Matt is a contestant from seasons 1-4. He placed 6th on season 1, 3rd on season 2, and won both of seasons 3 and 4, making him the only two-time winner so far. Playstyle Matt often relies on strategy early into the season, later relying on competition wins to control the nominees and keep himself safe from eviction. Once nominated by someone, he often relentlessly targets that person until they are evicted. Seasons Season 1 Matt was nominated Round 2 by Jon Eric, beginning their rivalry. Up against Taylor for eviction, Matt was narrowly saved in a 7-5 vote. Following this, he played a relatively low-key game, focusing on strategy, until Round 8, when he won his first HOH. The following Round, Jon Eric once again nominated Matt, but Matt flipped Tyler's allies against him and stayed in the game. Matt won POV the following Round, ensuring either Molly or Jon Eric were eliminated. In Round 11, Matt was once again nominated by Jon Eric. This time, Matt failed to win POV, and Justin and Samantha decided to evict Matt in a 2-1 vote. As a member of the jury, Matt voted with the majority for Justin to win. Season 2 Matt's second outing resulted in a much higher placement. Initially, Matt relied on his strategic and commanding presence to ensure the evictions of the first four Rounds. On Round 5, Jon Eric won HOH and nominated Matt, holding him as the most responsible for his allies' evictions. In a close 5-4 vote, Matt was kept in the game over Tyler, using the existence of the latter's alliance against him. Finding himself on the bottom, Matt began to win numerous competitions and work closer with Megan and Adi to form a three-vote bloc. Down to the final three, Matt was recognized as too much of a threat to win and not selected by his ally Megan to be taken to the finale. Despite this, Matt voted for Megan to win. Season 3 Matt's first win, season 3 is held as his best play-through and one of the most impressive of any contestant. Round 1, Matt ditched his usual early strategy and won the first HOH, resulting in Jon Eric's eviction. Matt also won the Round 3 HOH and used the opportunity to eliminate Fouche, a seemingly likely winner each previous season. Following this came with unfortunate losses, as his allies Megan and Dana were both eliminated. Following this, Matt streaked wins in a manner to only be eligible for nomination in Round 7. In the end, Matt was only vulnerable for nomination five rounds, and he was only nominated once (by default in the final three) and received no votes against him. At the final two, Matt won season 3 with a 7-2 vote over Alex. Season 4 Matt was nominated early in Round 2 by Devin, but he managed to keep himself in the game over Oompa in an 8-4 vote. Following this, Matt ensured every following elimination was that of someone who voted to keep Oompa over him, winning the Round 3 HOH and controlling every vote afterwards until Round 7. Once the four and Devin had been eliminated, Matt lost his three biggest allies of the season (Dana, Megan, and Fouche). In order to keep himself off the block, Matt proceeded to win three POVs and the finale HOH, once again winning in a 7-2 vote. Season 7: ALL STARS As the winner of seasons 3 and 4, Matt was selected as a participant for ALL STARS. Trivia * Matt is the only two-time winner so far * Matt has continuously improved his placement with each season, capping as the winner of seasons 3 and 4 * Matt is tied with Justin for the most placements in the top three * Matt has received a total of ten votes against him ** This number goes to eleven when counting not being taken to the finale in season 2